


Angel food.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spread your legs a little wider for me, sweetness,” Byakuran whispered, as he pressed close, wrapping his body around the Mist Guardian’s broken form. “You’d want to make him proud, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel food.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “silk” over at the KHR Fic Meme, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 13, 2007; tagging this for canonical impossibility and character death. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~

It was almost endearing, how Rokudo Mukuro remembered every so often to try and fight back… the instinct, in Byakuran’s opinion manifested itself at the most illogical points in time. It was almost as if Mukuro had to resist a little in order to give in.

 

“I’m doing you a favor, you know,” the silver-haired man murmured, smiling against the curve of Mukuro’s ear – odd, how such a dangerous creature could be so delicate. He chuckled when Mukuro whimpered, thrashing his head about, trying to fight Byakuran off as he slipped the blindfold over his eyes and knotted it tight, just behind his head.

 

“Come now, I thought you didn’t want your lover’s eyes on you as I fuck you senseless. Unless… you really _are_ a masochist?” A pause, another soft little laugh. “How charming. I seem to attract them.”

 

Fighting again, thrashing and kicking and chewing out his own lip. Byakuran kissed Mukuro full on the lips – he knew that the younger man wouldn’t do anything drastic (read: biting his tongue out). Grief could paralyze the best and worst of people – Byakuran had proven that, with his latest little exercise. It was a little sad. He had almost hoped that the illusionist would be an exception to the rule.

 

It had been fun, though, watching the scream never leave Mukuro’s throat as Byakuran had ripped the guts out of his lover, tossed the body out the window, set the severed head oh-so-carefully down on the windowsill.

 

“Spread your legs a little wider for me, sweetness,” Byakuran whispered, as he pressed close, wrapping his body around the Mist Guardian’s broken form. “You’d want to make him proud, wouldn’t you?”

 

Tears darkened the lavender silk of the blindfold over Mukuro’s eyes. Across the room, Hibari Kyouya’s sightless gaze followed their every move.


End file.
